Blood Covered Snow
by Dean'sAngel6
Summary: On the way home, Dan and Phil are stopped by a group of guys who doesn't like who they are. Will one of the survive?
1. Chapter 1

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The snow was falling gently as we left the restaurant, it was late and we were taking a shortcut through the alley way to get home, I smiled and squeezed Phil's hand,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Perfect ending to a perfect day, isn't it love?" I asked looking down at at Phil who had his head against my shoulder, his black hair was covered in soft white snowflakes and he laughed as one landed on his nose,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Yes, nothing can ruin this.." he said and sighed, as we walked further down the alley way, I heard voices, loud voices. Without knowing I gently pulled him behind me, /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "What is it Dan?" Phil asked quietly, he heard the voices and grabbed the back of my shirt. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "It'll be alright, probably nothing." I say, trying to sound brave, for Phil, but I knew how scared I was inside. The talking stopped as we walked out and met the group of loud voices, there were four tough looking guys,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "What do you fags want?" One of them asked looking down at us holding hands, he stood up and walked over, I slowly backed up towards the wall, pulling Phil further behind me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "We don't want any trouble. W-We were just passing through..." I said and watched as the other guys stood up,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Well we don't want people like you around here, let's just make it easier and get rid of you." He said and grasped my arm harshly, pushing me behind him where I was grabbed roughly by two other guys, Phil coward against the wall, his hands hugging his body as the man got closer,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Please, let us go..." Phil said, his voice shaking, the first guy grabbed Phil by the front of the shirt and rammed his head against the wall,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Phil!?" I yelled, struggling to get free, but they tightened their grip and one guy twisted my arm up against my back, /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Quit talking!" he yelled and I turned away, not wanting to watch Phil get hurt but my hair was pulled from behind and I was forced to watch, not being able to do anything. Both guys had Phil on the ground and were now kicking and beating him, enjoying the screaming./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Please, stop! He's had enough!" I yelled not taking my eyes off of Phil, who now lost consciousness./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "He's getting what he deserves!" The first guy yelled, not looking at me. Suddenly I could hear footsteps coming down the alley way,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Hey! Get away from them!" a guy came running, that must have been enough because I was dropped to the ground, and the four guys went running. I crawled over to Phil and gently placed his head on my lap, using my shirt to dap at the cuts on his face. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Are you guys alright?" he asked kneeling down beside me, "I'm so sorry this happened, can I help?" I looked up, just registering that someone was here, I was so shocked at what had happened that I didn't notice anything around me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "C-Call...999.." I said, my voice trembling, I moved Phil's hair out of his face with a shaky hand. The man immediately whipped his phone out and stood up, talking with the dispatcher on the other end./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "P-Please be ok...Phil." I said but I couldn't control my emotions and the tears came more and more, I put my hand over my mouth and leaned down crying over Phil. I looked over to the side and saw the snow turning red.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Blood Covered Snow./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Beep...Beep...Beeeeeeeeeeeeep/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" The steady tone filled the ambulance as it rushed down the street, I sat holding Phil's hand as they worked at a steady pace trying to get his heart working again,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Clear!" one of them yelled as they placed the paddles on Phil's chest, his body jolted from the shock, they did it once more and the steady tone turned into a constant beeping,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Thank God..." /spanI thought to myself with a sigh, tears streamed down my face at the mere thought of losing Phil, I just couldn't do it, I couldn't lose him, not like this. Phil was deathly pale and his breathing was slow and uneven, they quickly placed an oxygen mask over his face,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "W-Will he be alright?" I asked moments later, I squeezed Phil's hand and looked up, tears still flowing down my face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "I...I can't say at this point, sir. I'm sorry..." the paramedic said and the ambulance came to a sudden stop and all focus was back on Phil as we raced down the hallway. I let go just as they passed through the Emergency Room doors, I stood there unmoving and in shock, I finally found myself and fell to my knees, a hand over my mouth as I finally registered that I might lose Phil, the love of my life. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" I somehow made it to the waiting room, where I couldn't sit still, my heart was pounding and my hands were shaking, I had to know that everything was fine, that Phil would be alright and that we could go home together, like it should be. Hours went by and finally someone walked in, /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Friends or family of Phil Lester?" A Nurse asked looking around, I walked over immediately,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Is Phil alright?" I asked, scared of what might come next but she just smiled,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "He's doing just fine, he had several broken ribs and a concussion. But he's resting now if you want to see him. Room 3b on the left." She said and left. I didn't stop for anything or anyone, I went straight to his room and quietly walked in,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Phil?" I whispered and sat by his bed, I gently took his hand and looked up at his face, he was sleeping but very pale, he had a white bandage wrapped around his head and looked so peaceful, I lightly ran my hand through his hair and at that moment his eyes slowly fluttered open,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "D-Dan...?" He asked, his voice sounded so small and weak, I had to keep my emotions in check, I had to be strong for him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "I'm here Phil and I'm never leaving you again...I promise." I said and leaned over, kissing his forehead. He smiled weakly under the mask,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "I-I'm sorry...Dan." He said, tears spilling out, "I...messed everything up..." I squeezed his hand and shook my head,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "No, I overreacted, you met a new friend and I was jealous, I guess I just didn't want anyone else to have you..." I said with a small laugh, "But, I promise, you will come home with me and we can go on with our lives like...like this never happened, I want to stay with you Phil, forever..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Forever is...a very long time." He said with a small laugh, "But that's all...I want, you by my side...forever...I lo-" He started and his breathing hitched, his eyes closed and his hand went limp in mine, the machine flatlined, /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Someone help!? Please, help!" I yelled rushing outside, several nurses and doctors came running in, pushing me outside where I had to watch from the window as they worked tirelessly to get his heart started, everything seemed to move in slow motion as I watched, they pushed the paddles down on his chest several times, nothing. Reality hit me when they all stopped,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Time of death 6:23 am.../span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

I walked in slowly, my body felt numb all over as I walked over to Phil's bed, the door closed behind me as we were left alone in the room, I sat down and laid my head on Phil's chest,

"You can't be gone, Phil...please come back..." I whispered, tears falling faster and faster, "I promised that you would come home with me and that's what I want, your laugh and smile have brightened my life, I was lost for eighteen years until you showed up..." I said, bringing my head up and cupping Phil's cheek with my hand, his face was so cold, "But I can't do this without you, I can't go on without you, that's...that's why you have to come back, I need my Phil back..." I said and squeezed his hand, of course I wasn't expecting an answer so I sat back in my chair, _I'm not giving up on you._ It hadn't been more than five minutes before I felt the smallest movement in my hand, Phil was waking up, or at least trying to.

 _Come on Phil..._

Suddenly the machines started blaring and a small gasp escaped Phil's mouth which quickly turned into a coughing fit. The door burst open and several Doctor's ran in, _they heard the machines, heck the whole floor probably heard them..._

"Sir, you need to back away." One Doctor said, taking my arm gently, I fought against him,

"No, let go! I have to be there for him!" I said running back inside and falling to my knees beside Phil's bed, "Please...I have to stay..." I said, watching the Doctor with pleading eyes,

"Fine, but stay out of the way..." He said with a sigh and returned all his focus back to Phil, who was still struggling to breath, they quickly sedated him and placed an oxygen mask over his face,

"He's sleeping now, if you would like to stay with him." the Doctor said with a small smile,

"Thank you..." I said and looked over at Phil who was sound asleep, "You made it Phil, we made it." I said placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Phil was alive and that's all that mattered to me, I closed my eyes and finally slept for what seems like forever.

"It's snowing..." A small voice said, waking me, but I'm glad it did, Phil was leaning his head back and staring through the window above his bed, "It's so pretty..." I laughed and squeezed his hand,

"You're awake, I'm so glad." I said, tears falling down my face,

"Please don't cry, Dan." Phil said, reaching up and gently wiping my cheek, "I am never leaving you again, I made a promise." His voice was weak and small, yet he still had concern for me.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of her soon and we can go home together, like it should always be. Get some rest." I said placing his hand back on the bed, he nodded and soon the only sounds in the room were the machines beeping and his soft breathing I soon fell into my own sleep, _Phil was alright and that is all I need._

~~~~ _4 weeks later~~~~_

 _Phil was coming home today, nothing could be better._

I was just helping Phil into the wheelchair when the door opened, "Here are your release papers, Phil." the Doctor said with a smile,

"Thank you, for everything." I said with a smile and watched as the door closed, leaving us alone. I knelt down next to Phil and took his hand,

"Are you ready to do this? I promise we won't go back there, I will hurt any-" I started but was interrupted when Phil put his hand over my mouth,

"Dan, I love that you're protecting me but I'm fine, really." Phil said taking his hand away, "You're here, aren't you? I couldn't ask for anything better." Phil said and kissed my hand,

"Yes I am and I will never let anything hurt you, you ready to go home?" I asked standing up, wheeling Phil down the hall. I handed the papers over and walked outside, it was still snowing and everything looked so beautiful, Phil had the brightest smile on his face at the sight of the snow,

 _I would have been looking at this picture differently if Phil was gone, I' so glad you're here..._


End file.
